Daddy's Little Girl
by TheOneMagic
Summary: All families experience problems from time to time. But that doesn't mean that they don't love you any less. For EstyVamp4998's World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge #4


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover picture.**

**The World of Fairy Tail Challenge #4. **

**The song lyrics used in this story is Demi Lovato's For the Love of a Daughter.**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Don't you remember? I'm your baby girl..._

It was supposed to be a happy family. The Heartfilias were one of the most successful families in Fiore. But everything changed once the heir was born. Layla and Jude Heartfilia looked at their daughter with love in their eyes. She was a precious child with chocolate brown eyes and golden blonde hair like her mother. They decided to name her Lucy after their former guild Lucky whose K was broken off.

Jude smiled at his wife and daughter. "She looks exactly like you Layla."

Layla in return smiled lovingly at her husband as she agreed with his statement. "If I had anything to say Jude. I would say that you love her more than me!"

Layla laughed as Jude smiled. "You know I love you more than anything. But I also love Lucy the same… after all she is our baby girl."

As if understanding her parents' words, Lucy giggled which resulted in Layla and Jude smiling at her. Layla suddenly began to hold her head as if in pain. Jude hurriedly ran towards his wife before she manages to lose her balance.

"Are you alright Layla?" Jude asked concerned as his wife continued to breathe heavily.

"I am alright." Layla stated before looking towards her sleeping child. 'Hopefully she won't have the same illness I have...'

Several years later, a little blonde girl is playing in a rose garden while her mother and father were preparing her gift. The little girl smiled as she called out for her Mama and Papa as they brought her birthday present.

"Happy birthday Lucy." Layla and Jude said as they handed their gifts to her. Lucy smiled in gratitude before opening her gifts.

"It's a dolly and ribbons!" Little Lucy said as she hugged her presents. Layla and Jude smiled as she put some of the ribbons in her hair and some in the doll's hair.

"How about you name the dolly Lucy?" Jude asked smiling at his daughter's happiness.

"Okay… The dolly's name is Gonzales! She's my new sister!" Lucy said smiling while her parents and servants sweatdropped.

"Lucy dear. How about you name the dolly Michelle? It is more practical.." Layla suggested as Lucy agrees.

"I guess that could work. Thank you Mama Papa for the gifts!" Lucy said as her parents smiled lovingly at their now 5 year old daughter.

"Anything for our baby girl!" Jude said as they proceeded to have a day in the garden all to themselves.

_How could you throw me right out of your world_

_So young when the pain had begun_

When Lucy Heartfilia was 7… her mother passed away from an unknown illness. In Lucy's eyes, she didn't just lose one of her parents… she lost both her parents. Jude began to immerse himself in his work. In his eyes he had to keep working so that he couldn't think about his deceased wife.

A few days after her mother's funeral, Lucy walked up near her father's office. She had tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside out. She was about to call out for her father's name but decided against it once she heard sobs from within. She turned on her feet and headed back into her room. Michelle was on her bed and Lucy couldn't help but to begin to cry. Lucy climbed into her bed and cried all while holding Michelle in her arms.

"I want my family back!" Lucy cried as she held Michelle. Eventually she cried herself to sleep while her father does the same in his office.

Almost one year passes and Jude still shuts her out. As optimistic as Lucy was trying to be, her father still manages to shut her out. But she just knew (hoped) that her father would remember the importance of today.

She woke up early that day and asked her servants to help her make something for her Papa who was working hard. She had long placed Michelle away since it had brought too many memories to her of Layla.

"Ms. Spetto can you help me make a present for Papa because he's working hard?" Lucy asks the old maid as she amusingly said yes. After Lucy and Ms Spetto was finishing with Jude's small present, Lucy went into his office to give it to him.

"Papa I made you a present for working hard!" Lucy said with a bright smile on her face. Jude didn't look at her as he continued to work.

"Papa can we-"

"Lucy can't you see that I'm busy. Go back into your room and study. You shouldn't have time to make silly presents!" Jude yelled out as Lucy whimpered as she tried to find words to say.

"But Papa it's..."

"Lucy go back into your room!"

Lucy went back to her room and threw herself on her bed. 'But it's my birthday...''

_For the Love of a Daughter_

At age 17, Lucy Heartfilia ran away from home. She joined a nice guild called Fairy Tail where she became close with a pink haired pyromaniac and a flying blue cat. After a while of being a member of Fairy Tail, Jude Heartfilia paid a dark guild to get Lucy back. Even though the dark guild didn't successfully get Lucy back, Lucy still returned home.

Lucy argued with her father. This time, she won her argument and with due time was walking out of her residence with her friends from Fairy Tail. Jude smiled sadly at his daughter walking away.

He remembered the words she had just said a moment ago.

'_What I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me. I'm not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore! Fairy Tail recognizes me as just Lucy and my other family, it's a far more loving family than this!'_

Jude looked towards the sky and said to Layla. "I'm sorry for not noticing our daughter's feelings Layla. But since Fairy Tail makes her happy… then I'll be happy..."

Jude then looks towards the pink haired mage walking next to his daughter. "That boy walking with Lucy resembles me and you Layla..."

Weeks passed on and Jude lost his company and had to go find a new job. He went to a merchant's guild only to find his daughter there looking frantically for him there. Turns out thieves were there and Lucy had thought that he was within the captured merchants. Jude couldn't help but to smile at his daughter's worry.

"_It means she does care about you and you care about her dear..."_

Jude had decided that even though he probably cannot spend all her birthdays with her, the least he could do was to always send presents to her on her birthday. Anything for his baby girl.

The worse news came. A dragon had destroyed the island that Lucy and her guild mates were on. Jude was heartbroken. "No no no I couldn't have lost another one of my family..."

Jude broke down crying when he visited Layla's grave to tell her the news about Lucy. He couldn't believe it. "No… she can't be dead I know it!"

Jude had to keep hope that his daughter was alive. He kept sending gifts on her birthday in hopes that when she does return,she would receive them.

Nearly 7 years passed before Lucy and her guild came back, but by then Jude had passed away from illness. When Lucy had returned to her apartment she had seen her father's gifts.

She reached out and began to read the nearest letter from her presents and began to cry.

"_To my dear daughter._

_Happy birthday! Although I don't know when you'll read this note… Much time has passed since I heard that you and your friends had disappeared. Although I am very worried, I have faith in you. You remind me so much of Layla. You were born with many blessings. I'm sure you're safe. I have faith that we'll be able to meet again. As for me, it looks like I'll soon be finalizing important business negotiations in the west. I'm busy, but each day is satisfying. Everyday, I think of you and Layla. You're or pride and joy. I want you to go down the route you strongly believe in. And I want to see you again… as soon as I can. Lucy, I always have and always will love you."_

After a while, a pink haired boy and blue cat shouted up to Lucy's window and said "Lucy, we're going out on a job!"

"We'll bring you back some Shirotsume dumplings!"

"_Go on Lucy… your friends are waiting for you..."_

"_After all life goes on… especially for our baby girl..."_

After wiping away some of her tears, Lucy ran out to join her friends on their mission. Two ghastly figures smiled at the blonde's actions.

"_We love you Lucy..."_ And with that, the two figures disappeared having been satisfied that their only daughter was alive and happy.


End file.
